


Helping His Boss

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cum Eating, Drunk Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Overstimulation, Table Sex, Zsaszlepot, graphic smut, victor zsasz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor is tired of seeing his boss drinking his life away and finally decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Helping His Boss

Oswald felt defeated. Utterly useless and done for. Edward had left him. For a woman at that. The little bird sat in his club, a half - empty bottle of wine in his hand, and a face moist with tears.

Victor stood in the shadows, hidden like a ninja as he watched his boss drink his life away. He wasn't going to let this go on any longer. No. That wasn't going to happen. He stood there for a few more moments before taking his gun out and shooting the bottle of wine. It splattered everywhere, the glass shatteringly on Oswald's lap as well.

Oswald practically screamed as the bottle shattered over his new dress pants. Great, now he looked like he'd pissed himself. He stood up, the broken glass falling to the floor. Taking out a gun, he stumbled towards the direction he thought it came from, promptly tripping over a stool and falling to the floor with a cry. 

Victor rolled his eyes and tisked. He was disappointed in his boss. He walked out of the shadows and picked Oswald up to his feet and brushed the glass off of his pants. 

Oswald stumbled a little, grabbing onto Victors arm to hold himself up. "My. . . My wine?" He asked, looking down at the floor. "You killed my wine you bald headed fool!" He screamed.

"I killed it before it killed you. Look at you. The King Of Gotham. The great Oswald Cobblepot. The Penguin! Depressed and drinking himself to death over a man. . Pathetic." Oswald gasped and stepped back before slapping Victor, hard across the face. "How dare you, Victor!" He screeched, stomping his feet. "Take that back!" Victor didn't even move, only smiled. Oswald was so adorable when he was angry. "Make me~"

Oswalds face grew only redder from rage. He slapped the Hitman once again. His slaps didn't seem to be doing much, so he landed a hard kick in between his legs. "No!" Victor leaned forward in pain, groaning softly. It ended in a sound that sounded almost like a moan. Oswald stepped back, a proud smile on his face. "Hah! That'll teac-" he stopped and frowned. "What on earth was that??" 

"Boss. . Do that again.“ Victor was quite the masochist. He wanted Oswald to hurt him more~ more~ more~ Oswald figured Victor deserved it. He kicked him once again, this time harder. "You disgust me!"

“Boss~!” Victor moaned loudly, arching his back into Oswald's foot. "What? Are you grinding on my foot now?" He sneered. "Absolutely pathetic, Victor." 

"Oh please~ look at yourself." Victor rolled his eyes, moving away from Oswald. "Look at me?!" He scoffed. "I've had a small amount of alcohol. You're the one humping my leg like a dog!"

"But you love it, don't you~?“ Victor smirked again, stepping closer to Oswald, almost cornering him to the wall. "I'm...not exactly opposed to it...let's put it that way, Victor" he said, backing up against the wall.

Victor put his arms on either side of Oswald, making sure there was no escape. He was so much taller than Oswald. . He chuckled darkly, looking down at The King.

Oswald suddenly felt rather small and defenceless, but he stood his ground. "What on e-earth are you doing Victor?" He couldn't stop the small stammer. "Just. . Looking at you. Your eyes. . Are very beautiful. Ya know that? Is. . Calling you beautiful weird?" Victor wasn't very good with words. "Men are handsome. . I'd call you handsome, but it just doesn't fit." 

“I-yes! Yes Victor, it's very weird calling your boss beautiful! Particularly. . . Particularly when it's not true." Nobody had called him beautiful since his mother. It was strange, but it gave him a sudden burst of courage. He leant forward and hugged the taller man tightly. “Thank you. Thank you, Victor. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. .” 

Victor was a bit surprised by the hug, but wrapping his arms around Oswald and hugged him back. He nuzzled his face in Oswald's neck, sighing softly. He loved the way Oswald smelled. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "You didn't deserve, you were only trying to help me after all." He admitted. "I'll be sure to make it up to you, a pay raise or something. . .”

"Well. . I have other ideas~” Victor's hands slowly wondered down Oswald's back, groping his hips. He bit his lip again. . "I-Victor! That's not very professional of you! Especially in public!" He squeaked, looking up at him with wide eyes. The poor inexperienced little bird was incredibly nervous. 

Victor laughed softly, leaning his forehead against Oswald's, staring into his beautiful eyes. "Public? Are you that intoxicated? Look around. There's no one else here but you and me. . I put the 'closed' sign up hours ago."

Oswald looked rather embarrassed then. He hadn't even realised, as well as not realising how much he'd drank. "Oh. . .” He said, chuckling nervously. "I wasn't aware. . .That you put the sign up" he admitted, looking back into Victor's eyes. "Sorry. .” Victor placed his finger on Oswald's lips, leaning closer to Oswald's face. "Hush. . Kings don't apologize.“ 

"Kings. . . Kings don't usually let their hitmans do this sort of things to them, either." He mumbled. He was still nervous and quite flustered. "Oh, that's a lie~ lots of Kings let their hitmen and second in command fuck their brains out. . Trust me. I know~“ Victor licked his lips like a wolf, staring right into Oswald's eyes, hungry.

“Fuck their brains out?" He squeaked, his already red face just getting even hotter. "That. . . That does sound rather appealing.” He admitted. Oswald had been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe his favourite hitman could help out with that?

Victor slowly wrapped his fingers around Oswald's neck, feeling his pulse against his palm. "Well. . Shall we do it right here? Or somewhat more comfortable?” Oswald’s room was on the next floor. Much too long a wait for him, with how aroused Victor had gotten him. "Here. . . Here, please" He said quietly. "That - that would be great.” He gasped.

Victor pushed Oswald against the table, laying him down. He attacked his Boss' lips, all teeth and tongue. Oswald moaned out. He was too drunk to even care about the possible consequences. Victor kissed down Oswald neck, gently. He felt Oswald's pulse flutter against his lips. His hands wandered to Oswald's pants. He slowly pushed them down. .

Oswald squeezed his legs together instinctively and arched his back off the table. He was. Let's just say, smaller than average and it kinda embarrassed him. Victor massaged Oswald's thighs, trying to get him to relax and let them fall open. With an almost defeated whimper, Oswald let his legs fall apart. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Victor rubbed his own groin through his leather pants, moaning softly. "Mmm~ you're so beautiful. . Every inch of your body. . I love it." Oswalds breath hitched from the compliment. Nobody had seen him as beautiful other than his mother. He soon found he liked the praise and admiration that Victor gave him and he smiled slightly. "Thank you, Victor. .”

Victor unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slowly moving them down his pale and hairless thighs. He was. . Big. To put it simply. Oswald was watching the entire time. His eyes went wide and he gulped, looking back up at Victor. "I- I-you. . . That's. . .Quite big!” He said, smiling nervously. "Indeed~ do you think I'll fit?“ Victor smirked, pulling his large, hard cock out of his pants, waving it around proudly. 

"I-Im not sure" He admitted. He'd never done anything like this before. "You know I'm a virgin, right?" He asked, trying to keep focused on his face. "Of course I do~ don't worry. I'll be gentle.“ Victor looked over and grabbed a piece of ice from Oswald's broken glass.

Oswald frowned and looked at it, then back at Victor. "What's that for?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly. Victor gently pushed it against Oswald's hole. He slowly inserted it in, stroking his own cock at the sight. Oswald yelped and squirmed on the table. "C-cold!" He said, whimpering softly.

Victor used his two fingers to keep the ice inside. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, gently. Oswald twitched and throbbed around his fingers, letting out a small gasp. The ice did feel quite nice inside of him actually. “That's it. . Just sit back and relax~“ Victor continued fingering The Penguin and stroking his cock at the same time until the ice was fully melted inside. 

The water from the ice started dripping out of him, making him shiver even more. He was now fully hard and leaking precum. His inexperience was obvious. Victor twisted his fingers and curled them inside of Oswald before brutally pounding his prostate. 

Oswald, the poor little bird, was tipped over the edge. He released his cum all over himself. Victor sighed frustratedly, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed. . I thought you could last longer.” 

"Y-you shut up!" He ordered, attempting to regain at least a little power. "You're just annoyed because you can't fuck me now!" Victor raised a non-existent eyebrow before pulling his fingers out of Oswald. “Oh, I can still fuck you. Don't you worry.” He pressed the head of his member to Oswald's hole before pushing it in, hard and fast. 

The worry on Oswalds face was almost comical as he squirmed to get away. He let out a muffled yelp that sounded something like 'later'. He whined needily and pushed himself down against Victor like the horny bird he was. Victor grasped Oswald's hips and rocked a bit, moaning inwardly as the virgin hole squeezed around him. Oswald let his head fall back. This was like nothing he'd ever felt before. "More. . . Please, Victor~?” 

Victor nodded before spreading his legs more and started pounding into Oswald, going balls deep. It surely didn't take Oswald long to cum after that, splattering his release over himself once again. Victor kept pounding into Oswald, overstimulating him. He leaned down, lapping up all of the cum from Oswald's stomach. 

Oswald whined from the overstimulation and let his hand drop over his red and sweaty face. Victor paused for a moment, panting a bit. He needed to catch his breath, and Oswald definitely needed a break, but he stayed deep inside of him. Oswald also tried to catch his breath, sitting up. Every movement he made, made Victor's cock brush against his sensitive prostate, making him mewl. 

Victor wrapped his arms around Oswald and held him close, burying his face in Oswald's neck before he continued pounding into Oswald. He gripped onto Victor tightly, panting and mewling loudly. He was hard again, but not sure if he had it in him to cum. 

Victor picked up Oswald and carried him upstairs, expertly. This clearly wasn't his first time carrying someone while balls deep inside of them. Oswald clung onto him. Every step Victor took sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. "Don't let anyone see." He warned. 

Victor opened Oswald's door and walked in, slamming it behind him. He didn't bother locking it before jumping on to the bed and continued thrusting. He latched his fangs on Oswald's neck as he moaned, the bed squeaking. Oswald was honestly confused as to how Victor hadn't cum yet; he himself being close to cumming the third time. He raked his painted nails down Victors back and moaned. 

Victor had a lot of stamina.He could go on for hours. That's why not many people wanted to have sex with him. That, and his monstrous cock practically ripped them in half. He moaned loudly, arching into Oswald's nails.

Cumming for the third time was painful, it burnt slightly and made Oswald cry out, tears forming in his pale blue eyes. Victor finally stopped. He looked down at Oswald and wiped his tears away, gently pulling out. 

Oswald flopped back onto the bed and caught his breath before sitting up. "Y-you didn't finish. . I can help?" Victor shook his head, stroking his thumb over Oswald cheek. "As long as you did, and as long as you enjoyed yourself. I really don't care. Making you have an orgasm is better than having one myself."

Oswalds face broke out into a wide smile. He looked down, his stomach coated with his own release. "Could you possibly carry me over to the shower, Victor?" He asked, knowing he was in no fit state to walk himself. 

Victor nodded and picked up the light Penguin and carried him to his large bathtub. He gently laid him down and started the shower. Oswald kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you" He whispered, sighing happily as the warm water washed over his body.


End file.
